


Us Against the World

by sciencebiatch



Series: It's like Magic [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, fitzsimmons appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencebiatch/pseuds/sciencebiatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one night stand leaves Fitzsimmons with a new obstacle to conquer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us Against the World

**Author's Note:**

> {for fitzsimmons appreciation week - family}

Fitz pushed Jemma back onto the bed before crawling on top of her. He moved so his whole body was pressed against her before capturing her lips with his. Their breathes were ragged and smelt of the alcohol. They were both drunk off their heads and they doubted they'd remember this tomorrow - but they didn't care. One drunken confession had led to a kiss .. which in turn had led them to be both naked grinding all over each other. 

"Fitz. Please" Jemma called out before giving a light tuck at his dick. Fitz got the message and he placed one hand on Jemma's waist as he guided himself. At first he didn't move - he was scared that it might hurt her because she wasn't saying or moving. 

"You can move Fitz" Jemma called out softly. 

Fitz started pushing in and out going picking up a rhythm. When Jemma started moaning he took it as a good sign. 

Jemma threw her head back letting out a long moan she moved her hand over her breasts squeezing them while Fitz fucked her. Fitz could feel himself getting closer to an orgasm. He felt Jemma's walls tighten against his dick before he saw her move her hand down to rub her clit. As she rubbed faster she let out a long moan which caused Fitz's dick to go rock hard before he groaned and spilled his cum into her. 

Jemma called out before orgasming at the same time the both of them screaming out each others name. 

When they both came down from the high Fitz pulled out of her before lying down next to Jemma. 

"I love you" he said placing a kiss on her forehead before they both fell asleep. 

+

Jemma woke up with a massive headache. She slowly sat up before realizing there was someone next to her. 

Fitz. 

Everything that happened last night came rushing back to her. She'd slept with her best friend. Jemma started to panic - yes she loved him, she always had but she'd never told him and now .. now it was all ruined. Looking around Jemma couldn't find her clothes anywhere so she went into her wardrobe to find some more before going to get cleaned up. After taking an asprin Jemma still felt not normal. There was a sudden ache in her stomach before she ran to the bathroom before vomiting into the toilet bowl. She kneeled in front of the toilet just vomiting - she blamed all the alcohol from yesterday. She had a horrible alcohol tolerance. 

Jemma walked to stand at the door of her room just looking at Fitz. He had always been such a deep sleeper and she could never wake him up - but this time he looked so peaceful. What would he think when he realized that they'd slept together ? 

Jemma contemplated waking him up or even waiting for him to get up but she just couldn't. She didn't want to have that awkward conversation and wait for him to say that it was a one time thing and it was a mistake. She didn't want it to be a mistake. Well .. she would have rathered they hadn't fucked but she wanted to try. She wanted to make them try for once - but she was scared. Scared of what he'd think. 

So she left. She left and went to SHIELD Headquarters where she tried to continue her normal life. But something wasn't the same ... 

Skye was the first to notice.

"Two questions." Skye announced when she walked into the lab. When Jemma nodded she continued, "One - where's lover boy?" Jemma blushed a bright red, she'd never told Skye about her crush on Fitz .. somehow he just knew. "and Two - why do you look like you have a serious bad cramp?" 

"I-I.. " Jemma didn't know how to answer - either of those questions. 

"Fitz and I .. we went out drinking last night. I think I'm still having some of those affects" Jemma told her honestly 

"Wait ! You guys got drunk ? Did you .. you know 'fondue'?" Skye asked nudging Jemma teasingly.

When Jemma didn't reply Skye looked at her in shock but also with a wide grin on her face. "OMIGOSH- you didn't?" Skye asked the biochemist. 

Skye squealed so loud that the people around them stared.

"keep it down skye" Jemma scolded her before the two of them went somewhere more private. 

"Wait ! So where's Fitz?" Skye asked realizing that he still wasn't here. 

"I .. i left him" Jemma admitted which caused Skye to go on a long rant about how what she did was stupid and that she had to go back and get him. 

Jemma explained - she explained how Fitz wouldn't understand. That he didn't feel the same but Skye didn't take any of it. She forced her to ring Fitz that instant to tell him to come down the cafe they were at to talk it out. 

Jemma waited as her phone rung. She hoped Fitz wouldn't pick up. After three rings she was about to hang up before- 

"Jemma?" Fitz said into the phone - his voice still croaky. 

Jemma froze up - what was she to say now ? "Fitz-" Jemma started before she dropped the phone onto the table before crying out in agony. Her hand went straight to her stomach as she looked to Skye for help. 

Skye started to panic - she didn't know what she should do. She wasn't a doctor ! It wasn't until it hit her that she realized - Jemma was pregnant. 

"Fitz. I'm going to have to call you back" Skye said into the phone. 

"What's going on ? Sky-" The phone hung up. 

Skye helped Jemma up before they walked to the nearest drug store and bought two pregnancy tests .. just to be sure. 

Skye stood outside while Jemma peed on the stick before she walked back out and the two of them sat waiting for the sign. 

Jemma's hands were shaking, her breathe was ragged. She wasn't sure if she was prepared to find out. Skye tried to calm her down but all she could think was - what would she tell Fitz ? 

Skye nudged Jemma telling to check. Jemma's hands shook as she pulled the stick closer to see '+' 

She was pregnant and Fitz was the father. 

Jemma started crying. She wasn't sure if it was because she was happy or sad but either way she was crying. 

Her head on Skye's shoulder Jemma let out long sobs as Skye rubbed her back. 

"Jemma" A name called out causing her to look up. 

It was Fitz. How did he find her here ? 

"Jemma" He ran up to her before embracing her in a hug, "Jemma what's wrong?" He asked softly before placing a kiss on her forehead. 

"I woke up and found you gone. What happened ?"

Jemma watched as Skye started to walk away giving them their privacy, she silently told her not to but she did anyway. 

"I'm ...I-..." Jemma stuttered. 

"What is is sweetie" Fitz asked her holding her hand tight giving her some more room to speak. 

"I'm pregnant" Jemma cried out before she burst out into tears again leaning on Fitz's shoulder this time. 

"i-I'm a father" Fitz asked softly causing Jemma to nod in response. 

Fitz let out a laugh which caused Jemma too look at him oddly. "That's amazing" He said before picking her up and spinning her around before settling her back on the ground. 

"I'm a father. We're having a baby." He stated trying to get it into his head. 

"That's wonderful Jemma. Oh wow .. I love you so much" He told her pressing his lips against hers. His lips covered hers as she melted into the kiss. 

"So .. so .. you aren't mad?" Jemma asked cautiously, "You .. you actually love me ?" 

"Of course I love you - why wouldn't I? And why would I be mad. We're having a baby Jemma - together." 

"You never said anything" Jemma asked softly. 

"I just thought you .. I thought you didn't feel that way." He told her putting his head down blushing. 

"Oh Fitz, of course I love you. I always have" She told him. 

"Then it's the three of us against the world now" He smiled placing a hand on Jemma's stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Love


End file.
